


Hell Hath No Fury

by Bunsandpups



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone reaches out to you in your darkest hour. Perhaps someone you'd least expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Hath No Fury

You sat by the bridge, admiring the way the streetlights created brilliant reflections in the dark lake water. The air was cool around you, perfect fall weather. You’d been there since nightfall, just staring out into the murky waters.

 _I feel like going for a swim._ This wasn’t the first time an intrusive thought popped into your head. You’d been having more and more of them for the past few months now. At first, they were little things, occasional mean-spirited thoughts. Now, however, they were more violent. And, as they had gotten more violent, they had become more internally directed.

“I guess I could…” You aren’t sure why you’re standing. You aren’t even sure you really want to jump. Things aren’t all that bad, right? Sure, you aren’t sure you remember how to feel, and some days you think getting hit by a truck can’t be that bad, but is this worth it? Is it really worth it to make this decision right now?

You’re halfway onto the railing on the edge when you hear someone behind you. He calls out to you, asking you to wait. “Hey, stop! Don’t do it!”

You hesitate, putting your raised leg back to the ground and looking at the man. He seems huge; definitely taller than six feet. He’s a little lanky, but definitely muscled. Something about him seems comforting. You want to move closer.

“What’s your name?” You tilt your head at the question. Why does this man give a damn who you are? He repeats the question.

“[Y/N]. I’m [Y/N].” He puts a hand on your shoulder, and you want to shrug it away. Yet, you don’t. Something inside you tells you to listen to him.

“It’s good to meet you. Are you okay? I mean… Given what I just saw, I know you’re not, but are you?” His voice sounds different now, a little heavier.

You tell him the truth with very little thought. “I’ve been getting worse over the past few months. It started with weird thoughts and now I get, well, violent. Mostly toward others, but sometimes toward myself.”

He nods understandingly. He offers his other hand out to you. “I can take it away, but you have to say you agree.”

You nod, placing your hand in his. The palms are rough and they feel incredibly warm to the touch. “I want this to stop. Please, please make it stop.”

You feel fine for a moment, and then everything goes black for a second. It feels like something’s being ripped out of you, but you don’t feel any kind of entry wound. No, it feels like the ripping is coming from _inside_ you.

A few moments later, clarity returns to the world. You don’t feel amazing, but you don’t want to hurt yourself anymore. “What did you do?”

A glint in his eyes tips you off that maybe, just maybe, he’s not quite human. “They say only a true devil knows when someone’s suffered enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a more protective, understanding Lucifer. I think he would like people, if God hadn't favored them over him. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
